


Thursday Night in an Empty Laundromat

by ChillAssWheatBackPenny



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/ChillAssWheatBackPenny
Summary: I dig my title... it's got pizazz





	Thursday Night in an Empty Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> I dig my title... it's got pizazz

It was an instinctual thing since the second she had stepped into the laundromat. Something about her gave Kwangsoo the idea that she liked the way he watched her. They were the only two in the entire laundromat yet she still chose to load her clothes into a washer that was two machines down from his. He tried to stay as composed as he could but he was awkward and watching her load her undergarments into the washer only made it worst. That's why he was awkward- because there he stood, grey sweatpants in hand, watching her. Watching her.  _Watching her._ She knew he was watching and let him know by giving him a small smile. Kwangsoo threw his pants into the washing machine and shut the door then loaded a few coins into the slot and started it up. "Were you staring at my laundry because you wanna help me fold it?" She asked. Kwangsoo looked at her with wide eyes, "I- I apologize... I just..." He trailed off. She looked at him and laughed before closing the washer door and loading a few coins into it. She was definitely a bit younger than him. "It's alright. You're cute... and tall." She said as she looked him up and down. "Thanks." Kwangsoo said with an awkward chuckle, "You're pretty."  _Not bad, Soo._ "And short." _What the hell, Soo_. Thankfully, she smiled, "You wanna help me fold everything up later?" She asked. Kwangsoo laughed awkwardly and looked away. "I wasn't kidding... I hate doing laundry. I'll help you if you help me." She chuckled. If he had to help her fold her personals to get to know her, that was fine. Kwangsoo had a feeling she was worth it.


End file.
